Little chibi Gaara's great adventures
by Vicious-Loner
Summary: Basically chibi Gaara wrecking havoc on his surroundings and causing minor chaos.
1. Gardenry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither Naruto nor Gaara. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Inspiration: I sat in the car, gazing at the bypassing trees and was randomly thinking of some word-game like 'one sentence at a time' or whatever you want to call it, and randomly made up the first sentence. Then I decided to make a story of it and here's the result.

* * *

Part one - Gardenry 

Little chibi Gaara sat in the flowerbed. He only had his bright red PVC-coated pants with straps over his bare shoulders on and his equally bright Wellington boots. He was currently digging with his little blue shovel among the tulips. In a yellow plastic bucket beside him were some packages with seeds. Because little chibi Gaara was on a mission. A planting mission. He would with his almighty magical shovel make the flowerbed in front of the house look better. Tulips and roses in all honour but they're boring. Especially roses. They are outright dangerous Gaara discovered earlier that day. Roses has thorns that prevents you from exploring it and using it as a hideout on dangerous missions and therefore should be burned. They smell bad too and Gaara couldn't understand how adults possibly could like that plant.

However, ignoring the rosebush in the far end of the flowerbed, he dug some random holes among the tulips and poured some random seeds in each hole before covering them and then he went to get his watering can. Every day would Gaara go and water the flowerbed with his little green watering can and watch how the seeds were growing. To little chibi Gaara's great disappointment there never grew up any beautiful flowers to make the flowerbed look better. Just some green tangles that looked like weeds. Little chibi Gaara sighed unhappily and decided that gardenry was a lot more difficult than it seemed and he from now on would use his almighty magical shovel to make mud pancakes.

Yet again clothed in his bright red PVC-coated pants with straps and equally bright red Wellington boots and nothing else, he grabbed his blue shovel and yellow bucket and jumped around in all the muddy puddles he could find. After making enough mud pancakes to open a café, little chibi Gaara played a mighty pirate fighting off enemies and sharks in the water until there was more mud inside his pants and boots than outside them. And that was quite a lot. Yes, big sister would definitely not be happy when he came home but he couldn't care less. He was the mighty captain Gaara after all.

* * *

Regardless of whether you like this or not there will be more, I've written five more parts to this little story. I'll try to post part two as soon as possible, hopefully within a week. 


	2. Bath me

Inspiration: Well, after part one Gaara needs a bath…

* * *

Part two – Bath me 

When little chibi Gaara finally came home, he was covered in mud from top to toe and carried half of all the muddy puddles inside his bright red PVC-coated pants with straps and his equally bright red Wellington boots. But you couldn't see that they were bright red because they were thoroughly covered in mud. Gaara sat down on the floor in the hall and pulled off his Wellington boots, spilling out an inland ocean of mud. He then pulled off his PVC-coated pants and managed to hang them over a chair to drop more mud on the floor. Just clothed in his underwear Gaara set off on the dead important mission to find his big sister Temari and make her bath him. Completely unaware of the fact that he left a trail of muddy footprints behind him he cruised through the rooms in search of the fair lady that could help him.

"Temari? Temari! TEMARI!" he shouted loud enough to wake the dead, if there were any dead nearby to wake up that is. Gaara stuck his head in a room and shouted. "TEMARI!" and said girl jumped high into the air out of surprise and whirled around. She gaped at the grinning boy covered in mud. His normally dark red hair was a brown, messy crow's nest toned with red as if he had poured a bucket of mud over his head and then went to take a ride in the tumble drier. Something, she suspected, that was mad enough for Gaara to test it.

"Temari, bath me" Gaara grinned. She sighed and got up from whatever she had been doing.

"Gaara, you shouldn't make such a mess inside" she tried to scold him but his happy grin was difficult to rub off.

"Temari, bath me, come" he dragged her off towards the bathroom, laughing.

"Oh well..." Temari sighed. She tapped him a hot bath and made him wash off most of the mud before going into it. Gaara fetched all his bath toys and Temari left him to play and splash around alone.

"Please Gaara, try to keep calm, okay? I don't need you to flood the bathroom too..." she said in the doorway and Gaara nodded. Yes, he would try to keep calm but he couldn't promise anything. He was the mighty captain Gaara after all.

* * *

Ahem, sorry but I just can't seem to be able to imagine neither Temari nor Kankuro as chibis so I'll just leave them their normal ages. 


	3. Ducks no sink

Inspiration: Continuation to part two, the bath.

* * *

Part three – Ducks no sink 

Two yellow ducks commanded by a red duck advanced on a little blue boat, a little bigger brown and yellow boat, a little red and purple boat and a quite big green and blue boat followed by a pink hippopotamus. Needless to say the boats won the naval battle that followed. Though the sunken ducks refused to sink and that was a bit of a problem for captain Gaara as sunken enemies really should sink. Attacking the ducks again and again he tried to make them sink and stay on the bottom of the bathtub. With very little success.

"You defeated! Sink stupid ducks!" he shouted, splashing around with the duck and desperately tried to make them stay on the bottom. The bathroom door opened as he splashed around again, even more violently this time.

"Gaara! Cut it out!" a very familiar voice shouted and Gaara stopped splashing around and turned to look at the newcomers. There stood a quite wet Kankuro with Temari behind and they didn't look too happy.

"Didn't I tell you to keep calm?" Temari asked.

"But they no sink" Gaara tried to explain.

"What won't sink?" Kankuro asked.

"Them" Gaara waved with his ducks. "Ducks defeated but ducks no sink!" he said desperately. His siblings just stared at him.

"Eh, Gaara... these are bath toys. They're not supposed to sink" Kankuro tried to explain.

"But ducks defeated!" Gaara shouted.

"Defeated? What do you mean?" Kankuro asked confused.

"Bath battle" Gaara explained. "Boats defeated ducks in bath battle but ducks no sink!" he waved around with the ducks again, splashing water all over. Kankuro scratched his head.

"I'm not sure I understand what he means."

"I think he means he played naval battle between the boats and the ducks and the ducks lost. Defeated boats sink so he thinks the ducks should sink because they lost. He just doesn't understand that bath toys don't sink" Temari sighed.

"Oh, okay" Kankuro said.

"Whatever. Gaara, I think you should get up and dry yourself. You've played around in the bath enough now" Temari sighed heavily. Gaara's spirit was dampened a bit by this but he nodded and hoisted all his bath toys onto the floor, unplugged the tub to drain it of what little water was left in it and proceeded to dry himself with a towel as Kankuro went to change clothes and Temari mopped up on the floor.

"You want some hot chocolate when we get down?" she asked. She didn't have to ask twice.

* * *

You can have quite a lot of fun with baby speech and logic, ne?

Next part will take place during the night, and what can our favourite insomniac come up with to pass those lonely hours of quietness?


	4. I caught a fly

Inspiration: Well, I got the idea from another chibi story called "Three again", a damn funny piece of fanfiction, but there the unlucky prey was Shikamaru... Poor guy.

Whatever, on with what you're waiting for.

* * *

Part four – I caught a fly 

The mighty captain Gaara was currently the only one in the house that was still awake. He was looking for something to make the night go faster so he could go outside again as it was strictly forbidden to leave the house until at least one family member had woken up. So he was limited to the house and he had to be quiet too. Gaara sighed. The nights were always so boring, everything funny was always too noisy to do in the nights as he couldn't wake anybody up. Watching TV was quiet enough, if he kept the volume low.

On the TV was a nature program about spiders and how they live. Little chibi Gaara sat glued to the screen the next hour and a half. He then turned off the TV as it was about to show penguins instead. Gaara crawled around, imagining himself being a spider and he was hunting flies. Then a thought struck him. He needed a web. He was a spider without a spider web. But where could he find material to make a spider web? Not knowing what a spider web was made of Gaara searched the house and collected everything he thought he could use – spare wires, cello tape, duct tape, yarn, sewing thread, ropes and cables. Little chibi Gaara, the former mighty captain Gaara and now the invincible spider Gaara, spent the next couple of hours building his web which, he early decided, was going to be the biggest web in the world.

He was interrupted in his work in the kitchen by bumping, crashing and swearing at the stairs. He had caught a fly! He dropped what he had in his hands and ran over to his catching. It was an especially big fly by the name Kankuro. Very unwilling to let his fly escape Gaara fought his hardest to trap Kankuro without trapping himself in the process. Temari, woken up by Kankuro's fall and cursing, stood at the top of the stairs and watched their fight, laughing. She knew she should scold Gaara for making such a mess of the house but she couldn't bring herself to do it, seeing him catch Kankuro in a home made spider web was just too fun. Eventually the invincible spider Gaara had tangled his fly so it couldn't move anymore. Just curse. But Gaara didn't pay him any mind, he happily ran up to his sister.

"Look! Look! I caught a fly! I caught a fly!" he shouted, tugging at her to come down and see.

"That's good, Gaara" she smiled. Kankuro just glared at her. "How about trading your fly for pancakes for breakfast?" Gaara thought about it. He might be a spider but pancakes sounded tastier than a fly. He nodded.

"Pancakes!"

* * *

Guess what comes next? The breakfast of course! You just have to wait for me to want to put it up... wich should be sometime soon... 


	5. Pancake mountain

Sorry for the slight delay, I lost track of the days as I'm rarely looking at a calendar during vacations.

Inspiration: Well, the breakfast gotta go somehow and I got this funny mental image of an imaginary kid(he'd be around two years old) eating ramen with his hands. And looking perfectly innocent too. But I think chibi Gaara is a little older than that, my mom said he sounded like four or five years old when I let her read through this story.

Whatever, on with the story...

* * *

Part five – Pancake mountain 

Little chibi Gaara was a mountain climber and was just about to climb a mountain of pancakes. There were many obstacles to overcome if he was to reach the top but Gaara wasn't going to back down. This was a mission and missions has to be completed. Armed with a fork, a knife and two spoons he went to work.

Rivers of syrup crossed his path every now and then, lakes of jam stretched as far as he could see, vast plains of sugar to get lost on, glaciers of ice cream to breach and pits of whipped cream to avoid. This was indeed a perilous quest as the wrong move could leave him sinking in a pit of whipped cream forever. And mountain climber Gaara wasn't planning on staying here that long. Not was just the terrain treacherous but the weather as well. It would hail sugar over the vast plain, pour syrup into the rivers, snow whipped cream in huge drifts blocking his path and the pancake mountain would quake and spit jam at him from newly opened ravines.

Suddenly an especially forceful earthquake heaved the pancake mountain high and shattered it all over. Pancake rubble laid everywhere partially covered in syrup, jam, ice cream and whipped cream decorated with sugar. What a mess! Mountain climber Gaara must find his lost equipment among the rubble as a spoon was missing from the earthquake. He immediately dug in as time was against him...

"Gaara, quit playing with your food" came Temari's voice. Gaara looked up at her. Temari almost had to bite her hand to avoid laughing. Gaara sat by the kitchen table with a plate in front of him and slices of the pancakes she had made him laid on the plate and a half foot radius outside it on the table among splatters of syrup, whipped cream and jam, half-melted bits of ice cream and lots of sugar. His hands were coated with jam, ice cream, whipped cream and syrup and he had smudges on his face where he had scratched himself. And he was now sucking his fingers while looking innocently at her. It is at times like these you curse yourself for hiding the camera.

"Look at the mess you've done Gaara. Ain't you gonna eat your pancakes?" she smiled. Gaara looked at the mess he had caused through the earthquake. He suddenly transformed from mountain climber to a clean-up monster and literally dug in on the mess before him. Licking his fingers Gaara decided he should take it easy for a while. Eating a pancake mountain gets you quite full. If he hadn't been Gaara he would've taken a nap.

* * *

Needless to say, this was the chapter I had the most fun thinking up, I almost couldn't breathe from laughter at a few times while writing XD

Oh yeah, and I won't be posting next chapter before I've figured out this word I just can't seem to find in my dictionaries. I'm not native English, just very good at it, and imagine a single word hindering you from posting, how frustrating! It's an important word too, dammit! sighs I need to find a better dictionary... or you'll have to wait until I get back to school next week. It'll probably be the latter...


	6. Gaara the fierce knight

I apologize profusely for the delay, the first week of school I had no access to a computer at all and when I got home I forgot to type it up. I blame my poor memory and the fact that I can get easily distracted when sitting on the internet...

Inspiration: Well, I don't remember exactly but it was something about a tumble drier and cleaning so in this part our favourite chibi insomniac will do some cleaning. Or more exactly – try to clean with heavy emphasis on try.

* * *

Part six – Gaara the fierce knight 

Gaara had a kerchief around his head and an apron that was way too big for him tied tightly around his chest. He was going to help Temari clean the house. Armed with a feather duster he attacked the bookcase in the study. Wiping away the dust he imagined himself being a brave knight fighting off dragons and other evil creatures to save the poor country. A dragon to his right! Slash it, it stands no chance against Gaara the fierce knight, the invincible saviour! Wah? It lives on, cut it down! Eep, ogres jumps down on him, he slashes them with his flaming sword, whirling around he attacked some gremlins and mummies. Wah? Vampires appeared on the other side of the room. Gaara the fierce knight charged at them with his flaming sword ready o strike. Cutting the vampires in half he whirled around and froze. A giant was charging at him! He quickly decided attack was the best defence, set his jaw and charged, slashing the giant wherever he could. The beast howled in pain and retreated but was soon replaced by an even bigger giant. This huge beast was quite difficult to beat but he was slowly succeeding. Suddenly the first giant grabbed him from behind and lifted him up and the other giant wrenched his flaming sword out of his hands. Deprived of his weapon Gaara the fierce knight retorted to kicking, punching and biting the giant that held him captive. Suddenly an excruciating pain spread through his head as he was knocked half unconscious. He went limp and held his poor aching head.

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing?" came his big sister's angry voice. He looked up at her with black dots and stars crossing his vision and groaned.

"You are the most unruly kid I've ever heard of. What are you thinking, wreaking havoc in the study?" she scolded him. Gaara rubbed his head in an attempt to ease the pain.

"It hurts" he groaned.

"Good. Maybe you'll calm down now and do something useful" his big sister said and Kankuro let him down on the floor again. "Stay calm and clean up this mess you've caused or I'll strap you to a tree until supper" Temari threatened and left him with Kankuro. Gaara the fierce knight sighed unhappily at the mess of books and stuff on the floor. He looked at his big brother who tended to some bruises Gaara had given him. He sighed again. This would be a long day.

* * *

Gaara the fierce knight reminds me of the Yu-Gi-Oh! card Gaia the fierce knight, though that's totally beside the point and is of no relevance. Whatever.

This is the last part of this little story and I'm sorry if it isn't as funny as the previous parts, I tried my best to make it good. I had an idea of Gaara wreaking havoc in the kitchen a. k. a. trying to cook/bake something but inspiration left me so I'll leave it as it is.

Thank you everybody that has reviewed, each and every one of them is highly appreciated!

Please look out for more stuff written by me as I got tons of stuff to type up, though most of it will be more or less angsty…

Vicious-Loner


End file.
